Laziness and Odd Naps
by RascalChao
Summary: Today's the day Big Band was supposed to take most of Lab 8 out to the park. Yet, nobody knows where he is.


Four thirty on a Saturday. Normally this meant Peacock would lock herself in her room and watch _Annie: Girl of the Stars_. Yet today, she was out in the main area of the lab, where just about everyone else had gathered.

"Andy, ya sure ya set it to record?" She mumbled to her boxing crony.

"I'm sure, boss!" He replied, nodding. "Double checked and everything. Y'shouldn't miss a thing!"

Peacock looked at Andy for a bit, then nodded. "I believe ya."

Now, why was everyone out here? Apparently, the stars had aligned and today was a day when the products of Lab 8 could have an 'outside day'. Usually the only ones to leave were the more mature members of the Lab; Ileum, Big Band, Peacock, and on occasion, Hive and Leduc.

The kids of the Lab were excited, Big Band had told Dr. Avian that he would escort all of them to the park. Though why the word 'escort' was used was a curious mystery to everyone but Peacock.

Ileum was going over the rules to the kids; no leaving the park, no touching each other with the intent to hurt, and to yell for her or Big Band if they got in trouble. Hive was chatting it up with Leduc; her calm voice barely masked her excitement. Leduc himself was clearly energized. His eyes sparkled and the occasional tiny spark appeared on the metal attached to his hands. Big Band was…

"Speaking of," Hive said, worry entering her voice, "where is he? I'm sure the kids have heard the rules droned to them about three times, and I don't know about you, but keeping Peacock waiting is a recipe for disaster."

"He didn't seem fully awake this morning," Leduc said as he shrugged, "like, even more than usual. It wouldn't be a shock to me if he was taking a nap."

Three minutes passed, and no sign of the giant cyborg. Sighing, Peacock started walking towards the hallways. Ileum stood up and looked after her.

"Peacock, surely you aren't going to look for him. He said he'd be out here when he was ready."

She stopped for a moment, then looked back to Ileum. "'Course I'm lookin' fer 'em. Somethin' tells me he's slackin' off."

With that, she continued walking. The older woman sighed, then looked back to the children. "Impatience seems to be woven into her bones."

They giggled; Peacock's patience was something of a joke around Lab 8. Even the younger subjects knew about how she hated waiting.

Back in the hallways, she was grumbling to herself and running down the halls. Big Band's room was near the storage room and the storage room itself was at the very end of the hallway. Sliding to a stop in front of his door, she knocked a few times. "Yo Woodwind! Don't tell me yer dozin' off in there!"

No response. Growling in annoyance, she opens the door and enters his room.

Big Band's interests were reflected onto his room. Instruments of all kinds were displayed and polished to a mirror shine around the room; woodwinds, bass, and percussion. He never seemed to give string instruments a thought, Peacock noted. Probably the largest instrument in the room was the grand piano on the left side of the room.

_Wait. That's new._ She certainly didn't see it before, perhaps he wanted to add one to his collection? Walking over to it a little cautiously, she sat down on the bench and stared at the keys. Curiosity overcomes her as she presses one.

No sound. She tries the same key, and then another. Same result. Peacock presses the keys rapidly. Why wasn't this stupid thing working? It wasn't like Big Band to keep a broken instrument.

"Peacock, stop touchin' me." Peacock yelps and falls backwards, landing with an "Oof!". She skirts away from the piano with her hands. Big Band's voice just _came_ from it!

"Y'know, I've never seen you jump like that. Wish I had a camera." His chuckle emanates from the piano, the keys rattling.

Getting up and dusting herself off, she glares at the piano. "Don't tell me."

"Indeed I am. Give me a moment." Suddenly Big Band's familiar coat covers the piano, and the shape underneath changes until it matches his shape. His head pops out from the collar, hat already on. The piano is now gone.

Peacock was now staring open-mouthed at him. "Did ya jus' _transform_? From a freakin' piano?"

He barely stifled his laughter. "Yep. You aren't hallucinatin'. Anyway, what do y'need, Lil' P? I was in the middle of a nap."

"Ok," she says, shaking her head, "Ignoring the fact that you just went _Transformers_ on me to _sleep_ of all things, don't you remember?"

Big Band's brow furrowed. "Not entirely. I have a vague notion, but you're gonna have to help me out."

"Park. Today. Five o'clock. Ring any bells?"

He blinked, eyes widening. "... applesauce."

Peacock facepalms. "What are we gonna do with you, Woodwind?"

"Check me into a retirement home!" Big Band shouts, dashing out of the room using the rockets in his feet and the saxophone on his back. Peacock grabs onto the back of his coat as he passes her. "Because I'm too old for this!"

_After the visit to the park…_

The interior of Big Band's room was quiet, save for the door opening and two people entering. Big Band took a few steps inside, then sighed and fell to his knees. "Wish I was still as sprightly as I was when I was a kid."

Ileum rubbed his shoulder as a comforting gesture. "You were pretty sprightly with the kids."

"Yeah," he grunts, trying to get up but failing, "Takes a real toll on me, though."

"Please just rest for a while," she says, sitting down next to him, "The stunt Peacock pulled put us all out of sorts."

"I'm gonna be findin' feathers in my valves for weeks." On cue, one of the valves on the sides of his coat opens up and a good amount of fluffy white feathers fell out. "Least she spared the kids. Can't say anything for that guy with the boombox though."

"Do you think he'll get a refund on that thing, perhaps?"

"I don't think any warranty covers Peacock's antics." Somehow, a chuckle bubbles up from his tired body. "Crazy men would try to stop her. I ain't one of them."

Ileum smiles beneath her mask, pulling one of the feathers out from under his hat. "I'm sure you would get an apology if you asked. Or safeguard from her pranks."

"As much as I'd like that," he sighed, slowly helped into a laying down position by Ileum, "I think it would take away most of her fun. Plus, if everyone else is havin' to deal with 'em, I can't jus' be the only one to not."

"You're a brave man." She pauses. "Or a glutton for pranks."

"Bit from line one, bit from line two."

Their conversation was interrupted by none other than Peacock herself shuffling into the room, plopping down by Big Band and releasing a huge yawn.

"First," she begins, a few of her Eyes of Argus shifting to look at him, "sorry fer the feathers. Y'were an unintended target."

"Apology accepted, kid."

"Second, tell me when you were able to transform into a piano."

This makes Ileum chuckle. "You're able to do that?"

"It's somethin' I've had since they've rebuilt me." He closes his eyes. "They wanted to see if I could transform into other instruments, but Doc said it'd be too much of a strain on my system. I'd do it now, but I'd have to be standing up."

Peacock crawls closer to Big Band and curls up. "I think I'll just…"

It's not too long before her breathing evens out and her quiet snores start to be heard. Ileum smiles.

"She's quick to fall asleep, isn't she?"

No response. She looks to Big Band, who seems to be also dozing. Understanding the situation, Ileum gets up and walks to the door, smile growing wider at the scene before her. Those two had an equally fun and tiring day. "Hopefully they catch up on some much-needed sleep," she whispers to herself as she exits the room and closes the door behind her.


End file.
